This invention relates generally to the repair of a liquid-carrying article, and more specifically to methods for repair or restoration of a diesel motor water manifold exhibiting corrosion adjacent a water port.
Heavy-duty engines in locomotives may be diesel engines that are used to generate electricity to power the electric motors to provide electromotive force to the wheels. Such diesel engines are water cooled where a metal pipe to each “power pack” of the diesel engine supplies water from a cooling manifold.
No matter how well a locomotive engine is constructed, over time and use, parts will require replacing, re-manufacturing, or repair. One such part is the inlet water manifold for the power assembly cylinder liners. Excessive corrosion around the water ports causes water leaks where the jumper lines connect the manifold to the power assembly cylinder liner. Currently, no methods exist for refurbishing a locomotive diesel inlet water manifold that has been rated as non-serviceable if the water manifold water ports and attachment flanges exhibit excessive corrosion.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have methods and systems for repairing a diesel motor water manifold exhibiting excessive corrosion.